Slender man and the Occult research club
by killmenow.jpg
Summary: The slender Man and the occult research club clash due to Issei witnessing a drawing that depicted him. what will happen. who will die? who will live? what does he want?


i know it isn't 2015 anymore but i'm going to write this anyway*

 **3rd person pov**

It was around lunchtime. Our loveable perverted idiot Issei Hyoudo was eating lunch with his friends Matsuda and Motohama. The perverted trio gawking at girls, having fantasies in their heads, imagining them nude or in skimpy clothing or bikinis, you know perverted stuff.

It wasn't until they were interrupted by Aiko Kiriyuu who was also perverted like them but for some reason gave them shit for being perverted. (I know ironic right?). she wears spectacles, has brown hair, has green eyes, she was kind of cute if you could look past her pervertedness. Anyway she was there because she did what she always liked doing, making fun of them and annoying them.

It was then motohama said

Motohama: what do you wan't aiko?

he asked already annoyed and he sounded like a dick but they were sick and tired of her shit. (you couldnt be mad them)

Aiko: wow, rude i was just coming to talk jeez

matsuda: about what? youre just gonna be making fun of us and annoy us like always.

issei: yea.

aiko: true I do do that. well since you said i no longer want to do that anymore. bye

she then walks away with the guys slightly less annoyed than usual. after a few minutes lunch time ends then class resumes as usual. later class ends and everyone either starts going home or going to their after school club.

 **Issei POV**

Finally school is over now. thank God (ow). I was walking home until I started to get hungry like really fucking hungry so I decided to stop by a store and get something to eat.

I went into a fast food place and got a burger and devoured it. man was i that hungry? after that i started to leave but i had to go to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and i took a piss.

Before i left i saw something that caught my eye i saw it on the floor, strang how did i not notice it. I picked it up and examined it. it was a drawing. a rather strange drawing.

It depicted a man or atleast i think it was a man. he wore a suit, red tie, it looked tall, really tall and inhumanly thin, its arms appeared to be almost reaching the ground, and what interested me most was the face or what was lacking of. it was just blank. no eyes, no mouth, no ears, no nose, nothing just blank whiteness.

I turned the paper around only to see a strange symbol. A circle with an x inside of it. what the hell. who drew this? who is this? who left this here? why is this here? what does the symbol mean?

After what seemed like an eternity I folded the paper, put it my pocket, and went home. After I arrived I was greeted by Rias, Asia, Akeno, Koneko, xenovia, and Rossweise and before i can say anything i got tackled. it hurt when i hit the floor but their tits felt nice.

"Hey everyone why so excited?"

I asked

Akeno: we're just happy to see you again

"im happy to see you all again too"

they weren't at school because they took a trip to the underworld for a few days for business matters though i honestly didnt know. I was told by Azazel that Sirzechs said that it didn't need to go because this is a girls only meeting and sona, tsubaki, grayfia, venelana were also going to be there. After the girls heard this they were sad because I wasnt going with them but it was only for a few days.

"So how was your meeting?"

Rias: Oh it was boring we were just discussing things like a girls only defence team. there was food and all but i wish you were there i couldnt sleep without you.

"aww"

"Me too it was strange sleeping without you guys smothering me, suffocating me in your breasts until i pass out due to of lack of oxygen"

awkward silence.

then i get punched by koneko and fall to the floor

"why?"

koneko: because.

groan* "ok"

"sorry"

I got back up

"I just missed you guys so much"

asia: we missed you too.

she says before boldly kissing me on the cheek in front of everyone. i blush and get a bloody nose.

rias: A-a-asia. I-i-issei

she says before kissing me as well.

akeno: ara ara asia getting bold and bolder by the day i see. ara rias. why don't i get a taste of him.

she says before grabbing me and starts to lick my cheeck.

rias/asia/practically everyone else: Akeno!

akeno: ufufufufu (or uhuhuhu)

"were not even in my room"

akeno: youre right why dont we head up there and have fun.

"uhhhh ok then"

rias: issei...

she said angrily before pulling my ear.

"ok ok calm down"

yawn* "im feeling tired anyway i wanna go to sleep"

I looked out the window and saw it was getting dark. goddamn. time flies like a bitch.

rias: *yawn* me too. lets go to sleep.

she says before connecting out arms and heading to our room.

after that everone was in their pajamas while on top of me and sleeping soundly. it was nice. i missed this. i finally went to sleep and waiting for tomorrow to come.


End file.
